


Not Fond Of Heights (But Very Fond Of You)

by WooziOveralls (thenightbird)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amusement Parks, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, and mingyu fights his fear of amusement park rides for his bf, but minghao loves mingyu very much, hao just wanted the perfect date, i just word vomited this its short and bad, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightbird/pseuds/WooziOveralls
Summary: “There’s no fucking way I’m getting on that ride, Hao”





	Not Fond Of Heights (But Very Fond Of You)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in such a long time i'm so sorry oh god.
> 
> I've said a million times a sequel to The Earth Laughs In Flowers is in the works and that was not a lie, I have about 6k words written, but I'm not satisfied with it AT ALL, so I don't promise anything for now :(( I'm sorry to everyone who asked for the sequel
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this mush.
> 
> (this was inspired by that story hao told in the dallas concert about how gyu was scared of the rides in the amusement park they went to together)

“There’s no way-”

 

“Come on, Gyu”

 

“There’s no fucking way I’m getting on that ride, Hao”

 

Minghao let out a frustrated huff of air and crossed his arms, staring at his giant of a boyfriend frozen at the sight of the biggest rollercoaster in the park.

 

“Mingyu, we’ve gone on far worse rides today” He argumented “One of them, might I add, chosen by none other than yourself.”

 

Mingyu rolled his eyes, and mirrored his boyfriend’s pose, “The Drop is nothing, okay? You just go up and go down a couple of times and there’s a pretty fucking cool view from the top.”

 

Minghao mocked the action just the same, and he knows they look like a pair of five year olds arguing but his boyfriend is impossible sometimes, he can’t help it “There’s a really cool view from this rollercoaster too, dumbass”

 

Mingyu’s eyes flicker between his boyfriend and the ride in question, and then back to him; his facade giving way to an almost anxious expression, but his voice retains the same mocking tone it has carried throughout this entire conversation when he continues “In exchange for what? Having my organs wanting to fly out of my body through my back? No thank you, Xu Minghao, I’m staying right here.”

 

Minghao takes a long look at him and deflates a little. Today was supposed to be _fun_ , he had planned each detail meticulously, but the heat was borderline scalding and every line to every ride was long enough to be considered downright ridiculous; it was like every family in South Korea had decided to go to the same amusement park today. Minghao had kind of hoped for a cheesy amusement park date, riding everything together, buying ice cream, and maybe, just maybe, winning some prizes at the gme tents; but everything seemed to be going sideways and Minghao would be lying if he said it didn’t upset him.

 

Mingyu notices the obvious change in his boyfriend’s posture and panics a little “I’m sorry, babe, I really am I just- I’m scared of big rollercoasters, you kn-”

 

“It’s not you” Minghao sighs out, uncrossing his arms. “It’s just…Today was supposed to be perfect, y'know'?”

 

Mingyu furrows his eyebrows, tilting his head in a way that resembles a confused puppy and Minghao doesn’t know if he wants to kiss him or punch him for being so cute “What do you mean?”

 

The younger man sighs again and frustratedly runs a hand through his hair, making it stick up at weird angles due to the sweat that had gathered at his fringe “This was supposed to be the perfect date.” He elaborates “We….don’t really get much free time together anymore. You know, with your double major and my job and….I don’t know” Minghao trails off “I had a lot of fun stuff planned for us today, but everything seems to be going wrong and I just wish we could have the perfect date, since we haven’t had a proper one in forever.” His voice is small as he looks everywhere but at Mingyu, who slowly seems to understand what his boyfriend is saying.

 

Minghao finds himself weirdly interested on the way his shoes scuff at the ground when he picks up Mingyu’s giggle through the loud sound of the rollercoaster zooming by and shoots his head up. His boyfriend is covering his mouth with a hand, his eyes turned to crescents as he stares back at Minghao with….Affection?

 

“What?” It’s supposed to come out as threatening but it’s more of a whine and Minghao wants to punch himself now.

 

Mingyu says nothing, but his giggles subdue and his arms find their way around the smaller man’s frame, pulling him tightly against him. Minghao tries to protest, but Mingyu buries his face in the crook of his neck and places a kiss there, making the younger’s ears burn a little.

 

“G-get off, you sweaty wall.” Minghao tries to be forceful, but finds himself reciprocating the too-warm hug.

 

“You’re so cute, oh my god.” Mingyu’s voice reverberates in him and Minghao’s flush deepens a little.

 

“I’m not cut-” He’s cut off by lips on his own. It’s a quick peck- and Minghao hopes no one was around to judge them- but it’s enough to make him shut up.

 

“You’re so cute.” Mingyu repeats, “Call me cheesy, but, man, this date is already perfect.” His hand trails down from Minghao’s back to his hands. “We’re together, aren’t we? We had ice cream and played in the fountain like two little kids. Those little things alone made this date as perfect as it could have been.” A snaggle tooth shows itself as Mingyu’s lips stretch into a cute smile that warms Minghao’s insides.

 

They stay still for a few seconds, Mingyu’s words dawning in; Minghao sniffles out a little laugh, trying to sound indifferent as he mumbles, “You’re right, all I want to do right now is call you cheesy because that was _terrible_.” He can’t help the smile that spreads across his face at the last word and Mingyu laughs, letting go of their intertwined hands and pushing the other away lightly.

 

The younger looks up at the rollercoaster and sighs, contentedly, thinking about what Mingyu had said.

 

“You’re right, today was pretty perfect.” Minghao smiles up at his boyfriend, shielding his eyes from the setting sun that sits behind him; it makes Mingyu look kind of…ethereal.

 

Not that he would ever admit to thinking that.

 

“We should go home, I don’t think Wonwoo and Junhui are coming back anytime soon, so we can finish the day with a movie marathon.” He wonders aloud, but yelps when a big hand grabs onto his and tugs him toward the rollercoaster line. “Wha-?”

 

“I finally gathered enough courage to go, don’t make me change my mind” Mingyu says around a smile and Minghao wants to kiss him again.

 

The sunset looks magnificent shining over the city when watched from a speeding ride, the couple learns.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts if you'd like!!! I'm woozioveralls on twitter and curiouscat <33 don't forget to leave kudos if you liked this mess


End file.
